finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut
]] Bahamut is one of the most popular Summons in the Final Fantasy series. He has appeared in several installments, as well as his own game, Bahamut Lagoon. He also appeared as a boss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. His attack, Mega Flare (sometimes translated as Sun Flare) deals non-elemental magic damage. Appearances Final Fantasy See main article: Bahamut (Final Fantasy I) Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Bahamut was "the true king of Summoned Monsters," and lived on Red Moon in Bahamut's Cave awaiting Rydia to come and challenge him so she could be able to Summon him. He has two guards, and he has admitted that Rydia was the first he ever accepted. Final Fantasy V Bahamut lives atop the Northern Mountain in the Third World. The party must climb the mountain and fight him at the top. He is a Level 5 Summon which is obtained after the fight. Final Fantasy VI Bahamut is an Esper in this game. He is acquired after defeating Doom Gaze on the Falcon. However, if Doom Gaze is killed using an attack that delays its final attack for one turn (such as X-Zone), the party will not recieve Bahamut. Sun Flare deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 92, it is unblockable, and it ignores defense. It costs 86 MP to cast. It teaches Flare at a rate of X2. Bahamut's Level Up bonus is to increase HP by 50%. Final Fantasy VII The Bahamut Materia is found in the Temple of the Ancients after defeating the Red Dragon. It, along with Neo Bahamut, are required to unlock Bahamut ZERO. It costs 100 mp and casts "Mega Flare". Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 20000 *Level 3 -- 50000 *Level 4 -- 80000 *Level 5 -- 120000 Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Kadaj uses a previously-unknown materia to summon a new form of Bahamut called "Bahamut SHIN". This was called "Bahamut SIN" in the English version due to translation error. Final Fantasy VIII Bahamut is a Guardian Force in this game. He is acquired after defeating him in the Deep Sea Research Centre. Final Fantasy IX Bahamut is an Eidolon in this game, and he plays a major role in the story. He was one of Princess Garnet's original Eidolons, but was extracted by Zorn & Thorn for Queen Brahne to use. However, she did not summon him until the battle at the Iifa Tree against Kuja. There, Kuja used the Invincible to enslave it. Kuja then controlled Bahamut. He used Bahamut to attack Alexandria, however, Garnet and Eiko Carol defeated it by Summoning Alexander together. After obtaining the Hilda Garde 3, Beatrix gives the Garnet to Zidane, which Princess Garnet can use to Summon Bahamut. Final Fantasy X Bahamut is an Aeon in this game, and once again, he plays a major role in the story. He sleeps in Bevelle Temple so Summoners can obtain him there. He is also Tidus's guide in Spira, and reveals that he is the Chosen One, destined to awaken the Fayth from their eternal dream and defeat Sin for good. Only Tidus and Yuna can see him. Final Fantasy XI Bahamut is present in Final Fantasy XI as a plot-based summon. His story is entertwined with the Chains of Promathia storyline. He is not summonable by player characters. At this time, the developers have flatly stated they have no intention of adding him to the players selection of summonable monsters, since they view him as a powerful icon, and they would have to seriously cut back his power in order to make him fair. Final Fantasy Tactics Bahamut appears as a powerful summon in this game. Etymology Bahamut originated as a enormous fish in ancient Arabian Mythology. Upon Bahamut's back stands a bull with four thousand eyes, ears, noses, mouths, tongues and feet called Kujuta (also spelled "Kuyutha"). Between each of these is a distance of a 500-year journey. On the back of Kujuta is a mountain of ruby. Atop this mountain is an angel who carries six hells, earth, and seven heavens on its shoulders. In modern times the game Dungeons & Dragons is responsible for reimagining Bahamut as the king of dragons. As an interesting note, Kujuta, the bull on top of Bahamut, is actually the summon in Final Fantasy VII called Kjata See Also * Neo Bahamut * Bahamut ZERO * Bahamut SHIN Category:Final Fantasy IV summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy V summoned creatures Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons Category:Aeon Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics summoned creatures